Nebulon B Class Frigate
BACKGROUND The EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate also known as Nebulon-B frigate was a frigate manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards. Despite being intended for Imperial Navy service, it gained more fame as a Rebel Cruiser used by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and its successor, the New Republic, throughout the Galactic Civil War. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, Pirates, Confederation Ship Type: Escort Frigate Class: Nebulon-B Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 854 Gunners: 66 Troops: 75 Pilots: upto 24 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 37,000 (1B) Connecting Strut 10,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 3,000 (3) Hangers (3) 2,500 ea (4) Main Engines (7) 3,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 80 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(10) 120 ea Large Airlocks (1) 240 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 80 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 30 Turbolaser Batteries (12) 250 ea Laser Cannons (12) 200 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (2) 300 ea (5) Shields 7,000 per side (42,000 total) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. Armour - Ignores attacks that do 70md points of damage or less. Anything more than 70md applies all damage done. 1B - Destroying the connecting Strut will also render ship dead in space as the main engines will have been seperated from teh main hull. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover craft. Under normal operations the ship can launch or recover up to 6 fighters per melee. Each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by 2. If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 800kph FTL Drive: Class 2.0 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class Back Up Hyperdrive (33LY per hour) Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 300m Height: 166m Width: 72m Weight: 580,000 tons Cargo: 6,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Batteries (12, 6 forward, 3 right, 3 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km/1500km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 To strike. WEAPON: Laser Cannons (12, 6 forward, 2 right, 2 left, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks per melee, could be as many as 8 or more PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 To strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projectors (2 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held and can be pulled towards the ship unless lock is broken RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 To strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 80 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 75 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 150,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT (Standard): Fighters - 12-24 depending on type REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and vessels (1996)